


【FF14|于桑】No Way To Go But Up（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [48]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *时间轴为3.5-4.0期间，捏造。*含R18和血腥暴力内容。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 3





	【FF14|于桑】No Way To Go But Up（END）

【1】

一回到屋内，桑克瑞德就听到屋那头一阵忙乱。他懒得表现急忙，也懒得跑过去看。反正造出忙乱声音的那家伙肯定知道谁来了也知道要躲着这个来了的谁，桑克瑞德觉得故意去戳穿对方，看对方欲言又止的模样实在没有意思。

他慢吞吞地“经过”那一屋门口，假惺惺做“刚”看到于里昂热的模样打了个招呼：“唷。”

“啊，桑克瑞德。怎么要来也不提前说一声……”

“回自己家还要提前说？”

桑克瑞德大步跨进于里昂热房间。那精灵要做出什么也没有的假象并不难，难在想做得十全十美就需要先决条件充足，而桑克瑞德自己并不在先决条件范围内，譬如一眼瞧见于里昂热没收起来的干花束。这捧干花束，桑克瑞德想，任何一个参加过那场和暗之战士的激烈决战的拂晓血盟成员都不会认错，他亦没有天真到把花束当成哪家良人的芳心。

他让目光快速从干花束上略过，飘向于里昂热身后书架，轻车熟路上前拿走架子上的罐头，掏出窝在里头听到他来了想探出罐子却卡在罐子口中的食果花鼠，同时将精灵遗落在桌面上的稿纸信息全部看去。

“多让它跟宝石兽玩一玩，都胖成什么样了。”

他将花鼠放在身上让它沿着肩膀爬来爬去，扯自己的头发和眼罩，顺着花鼠爬行的方向微微转身，顺便瞄了眼于里昂热抽出又没放稳的书，看到底下暗格没关好。

“琥珀呢？”

最后桑克瑞德正过身，从这个方向再看于里昂热紧挨着的衣箱，能发现衣箱盖子缝隙间夹着一丝灰色的布。

事情比较清楚了：稿纸和书架暗格说明于里昂热用什么调查内容下了个什么决定；重启那套领路人的衣装说明这件事和这个决定和无影有关，至少和暗之战士那件事有关；东西藏得急，说明于里昂热并不打算让桑克瑞德知道这些。当然，最后一点显而易见，桑克瑞德耸耸肩。

“我刚才说找它出来陪花鼠玩玩。”

花鼠溜达到桑克瑞德伸长出的手臂上，而这条手臂可不是送给于里昂热的。男人适时让它偏开一点，没让于里昂热碰到。他觉得自己表达得够清楚了：要么让对话正常进行下去，由着于里昂热演到底，要么于里昂热老实摊牌，总之他已经看出来了，想不想硬扛着，随精灵的意。

你看着办吧——桑克瑞德眨眨右眼。

于是踟蹰半晌后，于里昂热才不甚情愿地点了头。

【2】

其实如果不那么逼于里昂热说实话的话，这种麻烦事就不会招惹到他头上来了。

桑克瑞德半是自嘲地吐掉一口血沫，靠上掩体信手掏掏左侧腹。戳进来的箭互相离得有点近，还是三棱簇头，直接拔出来估计连肉都得废掉一大块。但是想在这里给自己做个手术可不容易，桑克瑞德望望头上的茅草房顶，光和草堆细屑的影子叠得颤巍巍的。他又眨眨眼皮，确认自己真实视力被失血影响的程度。

十星码内居然还能听到敌人的喘息声。这对手武力强劲，却不是个优秀的进攻者，交锋落入下风，分开时就成了惊弓鸟，连掩饰自己行踪都不会。然而这只是运气的一点点甜头，眼下桑克瑞德也没法马上起身追击。在敌人从惊弓鸟变回猎鹰、两方进行下一场决战之前，桑克瑞德还得让自己处于一个不会被箭簇突然撕开肌肉延误反应速度的状态。

他先割掉箭体，粗略用手指测量三枚箭簇间隔，接着扯来脑后长发塞进嘴。先是在相隔较远的那一枚旁扩开口子，指头抠两抠把簇头抠出来，再用刀尖划开间隔较近的两枚箭簇旁皮肉，让伤口连起来，撬走簇头后填进药粉。簇头几乎都是垂直入体的，距离远近仅在手术下刀时才有体会，远看差不多钉成一线。桑克瑞德暗暗夸赞弓手高明，用的多半是经过改装的连发弓，也庆幸自己能赶在弓手弓箭用尽拿出腰间短弩之前解决得掉这人，不然现在他还得揣着这三枚箭簇——甚至更多——以一对四。

敌人头目不是撕斗好手，却是个会耍诈的家伙。像他敢来骗于里昂热就是这样；他知道自己咏唱魔法时间长，机动性不高，为其掩护的弓手和格斗家都以迅捷见长，打头阵的剑士则一身重铠，如果出刀不利，刀锋就会被铠甲卡住，要是不马上脱身，就会活生生成弓和短剑的靶子。

不过现在好多了。重铠剑士死在外头，尽管砍断对方气管让桑克瑞德付出了四把刀，弓手尸体在门口；还有——桑克瑞德反手摸摸后腰，抠走几颗枣核钉。暗器，嗬——那个格斗家是个多面手，就是准头不太行，投掷型暗器不是他的料，短兵相接时的手指剑才比较让桑克瑞德忌惮。不过这足够证明敌人头目的用心，佣兵也好，萨雷安的指派也罢，功夫下足了倒是真的。而那格斗家，桑克瑞德要是算错距离，在两方各自退开潜入掩体后方以前，被无铭斩断了一条臂膀。就算不是当场断开，那个皮肉黏连的模样大约还不如直接断了舒服。

独臂不成威胁，毕竟不是公牛劳班。桑克瑞德想起光之战士描述过的，在四国联合军演场上劳班的样子，觉得与其叫劳班公牛，还不如叫火愤牛来得合适。

他又掏出一柄木管，咬开盖子。比起亲手挖自己的肉，这才是整场小手术最难的地方。桑克瑞德侧耳听了听敌人的喘息声，注意到有一个声音快要消失了。

惨啊……桑克瑞德洒下木管中的火药时想，招惹于里昂热的代价是非常可怕的，所以为了这些家伙着想，还是让他自己去招惹好了。

一管火药洒完，桑克瑞德又拿出第二管，用衣摆和破烂的布擦掉伤口边冒出和残存的血，往那道被连起来的箭伤上涂抹火药。他用二十秒完成这道工序，掏出打火石先点着没用完的第二管火药往外扔，接着点燃脚下的。

火光并不大，味道和烟却很重，完全暴露了这处掩体的位置；敌人闻着味道跳出掩体冲来，为首的竟还是那个断臂的格斗家，头目跟在其后一段距离，相当谨慎。但他们未能在原处找到桑克瑞德的身影，怔愣了一瞬。

草房四面漏风，阳光从蓬草缝中刺入，被硝烟抢走了风头。桑克瑞德藏身的位置上到处是血，流着血的人能在眨眼间离开多远？格斗家的脑子转得快，知道那男人近在咫尺。就算他自己强弩之末，桑克瑞德亦如是。他用尽此刻所有速度回身、甩出全身带着的绝大多数枣核钉，可谓飞蛾扑火前最末一把白光。然而枣核钉尽数落空，一丝刺中肉体的声响都没有给出来。

这不可能啊！——格斗家负气叫了一声，努力沉心搜索桑克瑞德的气息。谁知他只捉到风动，仿佛硝烟突然凝固而太阳成了瞎子，而后他被什么东西扼住喉咙，只来得及反射性向外做一个刺戳的动作，至于刺不刺得到和具体刺到了什么此人无暇深思，就是被一股临终得志的狂喜冲击着心脏，然后——嘎地一声，头颅歪在一旁。

眼看同伴一分钟内就死得不明不白，仅剩的头目也叫了一声，好像现在才明白过来，自己面对的是萨雷安专干这一行的贤人。他赶忙自救，对同伴尸体倒下的地方放出一道震雷，而同伴死前的一刺也救了他，桑克瑞德的身影在雷击边缘一闪而过。

【3】

“我接到了萨雷安的密令。”

于里昂热简单说完，递出一张质地不菲的纸。

那个国家高层的排场啊，桑克瑞德咂咂嘴，放下咖啡杯。

“让我将艾里迪布斯诱导暗之战士所使用的禁书库书目造表，书籍运回本国。为确保无误，本国派来了监察官。”

桑克瑞德不屑看监察官的身份证明，只无所谓地笑笑：“你不觉得奇怪吗，于里昂热？”

“请说。”

“本国要查你的动机我明白，但他们怎么知道艾里迪布斯从禁书库看去多少书，你的数据是不是真的，如果有丢失书目，算你的还是算艾里迪布斯的，或者算暗之战士的？”

“这些问题，我已询问过监察官。照监察官答复，我仅需……牢记职责，不负忠义良知。”

“萨雷安信这种话？”

“口说无凭，确实需要监察。”

“监察又凭什么信你？”

于里昂热闭上嘴，给桑克瑞德添了一点咖啡。

“那你打算怎么做。”

“该上交的，还是要上交。无影关注的，萨雷安也关注。世界真相，茫茫文书道标指向……如果本国愿在这一方面给予帮助，不失为好。”

“可我总觉得不是这么回事呢。”

“桑克瑞德，谨慎是难能品质，多疑则易反噬。”

“你想交材料我可不拦你，争取本国信任支持本身，我没有意见。”

“你只是想提醒我，这份命令真实性存疑。”

“嗯哼。”桑克瑞德转着杯子，“不要咖啡了，给我点奶昔。”

“有些东西……不是空手套取之狼，亦非呼之即来之风。”

“那你现在去做一杯嘛。”

“我指的不是奶昔。”

“不管你指什么，奶昔也要一杯。”

于里昂热叹了口气，离座去找水果。

“苹果味的。”桑克瑞德在后头说。

“沙之家没有贮存苹果，但鳄梨是昨天买入的。”

“鳄梨就鳄梨呗。”

精灵站在吊灯下，调了调护目镜。这是他等着桑克瑞德说出没说完的话的意思。

“嗯……好吧。”男人摸摸下巴，“穿什么去找书不行，非要穿那一套？”

这时于里昂热庄重起来。“这是仪式。”他先将一只手伸出长袍袖管，在桑克瑞德视线中握了握，“洄游水中鱼，海浪没有记忆，而人有。”

【4】

这个萨雷安人发着抖，双腿一软，嘴上却还犟着：“不能，你怎么敢？”

桑克瑞德搓搓眼皮，一身都是烧焦肉的味道。

“为什么不敢？”

“我是监察官！我是这桩工作的监察官！我死了，你们要负责！”

“啊，是吗。”

这萨雷安人不知道该不该继续叫骂下去，因为桑克瑞德对他的指控似乎并不在意。

“上面说你们离经叛道，还勾连无影，原来是真的。”

这才让桑克瑞德正眼瞧了他一下：“一般，监察官说这种话呢，我们还是会听一听的。”

“那我……”

“如果是真的监察官的话。”

萨雷安人的脸色变黑了。要是他能抓住这男人胸前那把短剑的柄，替自己死掉的那几个伙伴将短剑再往里推一推、拧一拧，是不是还能活下去？“杀人灭口”这个概念清晰地出现在萨雷安人脑子里。

不过他不知道桑克瑞德等的也是这个想法。当想法映射在脸上时，桑克瑞德的手动了一下，将那格斗家临死前戳进胸膛的短剑拔了出来。拔剑速度缓慢，萨雷安人能听到剑刃和骨头的摩擦声。这声音有点超出此刻他的理解范畴，仿佛让身体发出这种声音，短剑造成的伤口就不是伤一样。

“我说‘如果是真的监察官的话’，看来你明白我的意思。这样就有很多我可以告诉你我为什么是‘贤人’的方法，不能展示出来了。”桑克瑞德撇撇嘴，把玩着短剑，“那我只能问你问题啦——冒充监察官罪名不轻，谁指使你的？”

“我没有冒充。”萨雷安人支起腰，“我有身份证明！”

“你说这张纸？”

“你去本国查，能查到我们。”

“是啊，你的确在本国担任过其他工作的监察，只可惜不是这一件工作的。”

“你有什么证据……”

桑克瑞德那只右眼松垮垮地瞥了下这人。

“大概……因为我才是这项工作的监察？”

【5】

于里昂热说：“这个监察官相当严格，每天都要汇报一次禁书库清查进度。”

桑克瑞德摆摆手笑了笑，但因笑出来的样子让人费解，于里昂热又问：“你心里抱持疑问，向本国确认过了吗？”

“确认过了，你就照你想的去办吧。不过最后清查完以后要怎么做，他自己把书全部运回去？”

“他有帮手。”

“几个人？”

“三位。”

桑克瑞德捻走桌上餐盘里的瓜子儿，拨开壳挤出瓜子仁，喂给食果花鼠。

“你如何考虑？”于里昂热总觉得这男人话语未至关键点。

“我没什么考虑，无非还是觉得，要证明你给出的书目没有遗漏，不存在刻意隐瞒问题，让萨雷安相信，比较难。”

“我还会提供报告。”

“跟艾里迪布斯合作期间，他跟你透露过格伦神谕以外的其他事情吗？”

于里昂热沉吟会儿：“水晶交易数额，部分由我经手。”

“为什么。”

“我清楚多少数量的水晶能召唤出蛮神。”

“这些情况写进报告里了吗？”

“写了。”

“拿来我看看吧。”桑克瑞德探出一只沾着油的手。

“就算我给你看……”

“嗨，闲着也是闲着。”

于里昂热蹙起眉毛，回身去书房拿东西，返回时还略带犹豫：“报告进度仅到五分之四……”

然而桑克瑞德已经不在沙之家大厅里了，仅留下食果花鼠茫然地扒拉着瓜子。于里昂热用没有托着报告书的手揉揉眉心。

“且不论推断正确与否……看来，不愿直视盒中容纳，就不该开启盒盖。”

精灵放下报告书，拢走桌上的小花鼠。桑克瑞德不在这里的话，有些事做起来就方便多了。不过他还得加快速度，必须要赶在所有异常都被揭露出来以前做完。

桑克瑞德的嗅觉依旧敏锐，这令精灵禁不住发憷。这件密令疑点颇多不假，于里昂热并非心里没数。接到密令后他原打算独自处置，谁知桑克瑞德先问出他心底疑惑。同本国通讯核查时，鉴于密令本身性质，得到的仅是“监察官会告知详情”的回答。若只这么看，于里昂热所知道的监察官应该没有问题才对，可显然桑克瑞德并不这么认为。受监察官告知的密令详情影响，于里昂热能照着做的原本并不多，而桑克瑞德的疑问却让精灵感到脚底地面深处在暗自塌陷。

他像戴着手套拍打蚊虫。明看着蚊虫已被碾进手掌，没想到手套棉质柔软，吸收了拍击力量，展开手掌一看，蚊虫仍然存活。那么，是什么代表了这一层棉质呢？

于里昂热可以鉴别出密令的真实性。一般为防泄露，密令会使用混有魔法加持的墨水书写。从监察官手中拿到时，于里昂热就稍稍用以太判别过，但这份文书确实像桑克瑞德所说，一些标准过于含糊。

若不是密令造假，便是监察官身份不对。于里昂热查过监察官的名字，得知此人的确在本国担任过其他工作的监察官。不过按照工作规程，当前时任的工作监察若未完成，其所处工作项目是不能体现在履历中的，以于里昂热的工作范畴也无权查阅。能查阅到的倒是桑克瑞德这样的情报人员——于里昂热不打算惊动他。

他换了种思路，考虑到自己终有一天还是有责任对本国交出这次与艾里迪布斯往来期间得到的情报，加上帕帕力莫才去世，涉事人囊括铁面公爵及其背后的无影，不和本国互通争取信任也不算明智。

这便是于里昂热老实遵照监察官要求忙碌数天的缘由，虽然看得出桑克瑞德暧昧不详的态度里含有一种反对意味，但于里昂热决定坚持这么做下去，直到书目和报告全部完成为止，拖延时间细查那名监察官底细。

又也许到了完成的时候，他也才能完全明白本国的用意和真正想要的东西。于里昂热顺着食果花鼠背脊上的绒毛抚摸，小花鼠抖了抖，伸了个懒腰，跳出精灵的臂弯。

于里昂热感到怀里一轻。

“桑克瑞德说得没错。”他拍拍手，叫出琥珀宝石兽，“你是该多活动活动了。”

【6】

桑克瑞德看看天色，爬上窗台，径直摸进自己房间。刚进屋，外头就如捅穿了的木桶似地下起倾盆大雨，桑克瑞德吐吐舌头，感谢老天帮忙。雨声不仅能消去他的行踪，等会他要做点什么时，也不必担心会被于里昂热听见。

他只点一盏灯，快速扯开上衣。不论运气再怎么好，战斗期间和结束后紧急调用的伤药、止血和止痛药，在回来路上也消耗得差不多了。布料和血脓、皮肉黏连后撕扯开的裂痛还不算钻心已是止痛效果苟延残喘，桑克瑞德抓紧机会翻着存货箱补了一管止痛剂，然后找出针线和其他备用药，凑着灯。

背上那几颗枣核钉的伤痕不算什么，跟前面比起来，出血量少如皮毛，下肢几块淤青两条刮口更不算什么。桑克瑞德先随便给它们抹了点消毒药和脂膏，再沾着药水清理身前那几道略为吓人的伤口。

照审美标准来说，桑克瑞德对着镜子比划了几下那些伤口，仅是刀割箭簇而已的话，它们还挺好看的。不过先前为了防止它们在活动过程中撕裂，桑克瑞德用火给它们做了个封口，于是现在它们长得比较狰狞，肉糊糊的，有碍观瞻。他对着镜子眯了半天眼睛，削掉日后肯定会变成死肉的边边角角。新补上的止痛药效果正盛，感官迟钝让他觉得自己像是削走一根长错位置的毛发，这是好事吗，这是坏事吗——疼是不疼，就是手感很差，一根针比划半天都拿不准下针的地方，两根手指捏得发抖。

“桑克瑞德。”

男人真抖得弄掉了针，心虚地到处一看看不到人，又想想自己进屋时也没有察觉到自己以外的人气。幻听，桑克瑞德挠挠头，捡起针，正要重新戳一针时，那声音冷不防又传了过来，还提高了点声调。

“桑克瑞德。”

“嗯……于里昂热？你最好别是我的幻觉。”

“我想不是。”

那精灵的手先碰到的是桑克瑞德后背，一个指头摸到了枣核钉钉出的凹洼。他手上带着外头的雨水气，桑克瑞德突然打了个寒战，抬眼看看那精灵在镜子里的倒影。

“你怎么进来的？”

“屋主如何进来，我便效仿之。”

男人通过镜子往窗台看去，那儿确实开着，台子上也多了点带进来的雨水。可是奇怪，桑克瑞德愣住了：于里昂热居然爬窗户进来是一回事，他什么时候和如何进来，自己为什么不知道……

于里昂热拂开指头，男人后腰上那几颗小圆凹洼已被一层薄薄清光覆盖，光芒下沉时，皮肤的破洞已圆滑了许多。

“你是不是没有注意到自己失神？”

“什么啊，我一直在弄这个……”

桑克瑞德舌头打了结，难道是在找下针位置的时候？但他又不觉得当时自己失神。失血是会让他反应力下降，但包括反应力下降在内，身体发冷、脑袋发晕、视线模糊和四肢麻木现象则是从离开战场时就带着的，他以为自己习惯了。

他看于里昂热脸色也不像是来闲聊的，哪个闲聊的人会冒雨爬窗户？更别提他这一身烧焦刀伤淤青的。桑克瑞德有意不再利用镜面倒影观察于里昂热，毕竟精灵那脸色意味着什么，不用多看都知道。

“兴师问罪来啦。”桑克瑞德再次对着灯光眯起眼，找准针尖。他有点后悔把于里昂热的到来“当回事”，这是在浪费止痛药的时间。

“一小时足够让我发现，我在约定时间没有等来那位监察官……”

“是不是到哪吃喝玩乐去了。”

“或许吧。虽然说来奇怪，向来迫切得到每天整理进度的监察官，竟然在约定汇报的时间点上耽溺享乐。”

桑克瑞德吸了口气，他可好不容易让缝合进度有了点起色，决不能出岔子。

线和皮肉摩擦噗嘶噗嘶响。没有了直戳大脑的痛觉，这种声音听起来近似于无机。他也极力紧紧眯着右眼，与其说是要对焦，更像是瞄准。

“下一针偏左一点。”于里昂热在他身后说。

桑克瑞德脖子后头的汗毛都竖了起来。“别在那儿吐气。”他抱怨着，照实做了，“帮倒忙。”

“帮忙？……我想还是……”

于里昂热施施然退了一步，在男人身侧绕了小半圈，那身影映在镜中灰扑扑的。

灰色的袍子——桑克瑞德眼角一抽。

【7】

于里昂热不敢担保自己在处理这件事的心情上不抱任何私心。

虽然桑克瑞德到底掌握了什么信息尚不明朗，但于里昂热更希望能全权处置。不管是对本国上级表态，还是给一桩小小心愿做个了结，至少不让桑克瑞德插手，就像他并未在与莱韦耶勒尔双胞胎探查拘束舰期间告知桑克瑞德，巴哈姆特所囚禁的灵魂正体究竟为何人。

不过那男人一边叫他拿未完成的报告一边突然从沙之家中消失，于里昂热也没能在既定时间内等来监察官。他多等了半小时，直接动身前往监察官下榻的旅馆，却得知其实监察官早在约定时间前不久就离开旅馆了。于里昂热沿途打听到接送监察官的陆行鸟租赁，又得知被租走的陆行鸟已全部返回，送回陆行鸟的并非监察官本人，而是个披着斗篷的独眼男人。

他没有询问监察官租用陆行鸟去了哪儿，原路返回沙之家。暴雨夺走黄昏，模糊了白昼和黑夜的界限，于里昂热披起那件灰色的袍子。他知道自己不得不正面去和桑克瑞德谈谈这件事——这个行为包括在“仪式”之内。

“你知道嘛。”那男人平平地念叨，针线呲呲地对自己皮肤缝缝补补，“以前我爬约会对象家的窗台，也能看到这种场面。她很好看……真的。美丽而且惹人怜惜。进屋的时候，她就对着镜子化妆，我也是这么在后面看她。”

“你认为自己在为悦己者容的行列中么。”

“哪能跟人家比。况且她也不是为了我。”

“那现在呢？”

桑克瑞德咬断一截线，不过牙齿使力不均，这个动作做得很不利索。缝线扯得一紧一松，皮肤边角都绷出了皱纹。于里昂热问完话后漠然凝视了一会儿，抬手弯起两指，指节在男人为凑近镜面而向前探出的上身背后，沿脊线划下。

“……喂，你到底是来帮忙的啊，还是来捣乱？”

于里昂热只盯着男人这根脊线瞧。他没看到对方前胸腰腹都是什么样子，也没闻到任何味道。

“请问先生，有什么我能帮得上忙的？”

“你到底来干嘛啊。”

“兴师问罪：监察官在哪里？——这个问题，我认为，把监察官租用的陆行鸟亲自送回鸟房的人一定非常清楚。”

“那你去问那人，我不知道。”

桑克瑞德又在吸气，无视背上耸起的一片小疙瘩，试图屏气凝神对好另一条伤口的下针点。

仅仅几秒钟，桑克瑞德便明白这个决定面临严峻挑战。不消抬头都能感到于里昂热从镜中反射来的目光是如何替代先前戳入皮肉那些箭簇和剑刃、完成它们未竟任务的。

交战过程中桑克瑞德未让肾上腺素成为杀意燃料，眼下却像黏着火星的石油，朝桑克瑞德歪歪斜斜淌来，告诉他它们热潮未消。也好，也好，就算危险，好歹也是能让他保住清醒神智的着力点，否则他将怔懵，脑子像被冰冻，手脚像套了枷锁，从一个面对困境泰然处之的完美斗士堕落成无壳蜗牛——在于里昂热第二次让带着雨水寒意的气息喷上他后颈的时候。

桑克瑞德这才发觉自己已经冒出了汗，不得不承认精灵说得有理，他的注意力的确正在流逝。缝合的针脚变得丑陋，有两个针孔起不到真正作用，他无奈又咬牙切齿。

“你真是来捣乱的。”

“这些英勇事迹的证明，与我有关吗？”

“……无关。”

灰色袍子在镜中从男人腿侧摆过。

“未存于心，不存于世……‘心外无物’。心被否定，眼见非实。与我无关，便——”

桑克瑞德感到双膝间顶进了一个硬物。于里昂热的腿——他猛地一醒。

“——不存在啊。”

【8】

他既在发抖，也在咬牙闭嘴。线挂着尖针在胸前逛来逛去，零星的知觉就是那点皮肤一扯一扯的不适。腿间顶进的膝头借他的腿做支点，托着生殖器的囊袋而精灵的手指在他背上弹跳，闲庭信步，若无其事。枣核钉的伤痕已不出血，离愈合不过几小时或多一点治愈魔法的差距，被于里昂热多点了几下，顺道抚过腰侧。

桑克瑞德抓住晃悠悠的针，希望缝合工作回归正轨，但卡在腿间的膝盖适时磨了磨，叫他呛了一口，手指不自禁错误地一攥。

接着他开始忙着容纳探进后穴的异物。仅是在穴口微微一探就像捅破了止痛药的屏障，痛觉随即复苏。他知道没缝好的部分隐隐趋显崩裂，新血外涌。他冷，也满头大汗，又不敢抬头，生怕被于里昂热反射的目光捉住。长久相处下来，不知不觉中于里昂热似乎也学会了一种拷问手法。

“……就算你这样……”

也太小瞧他了，桑克瑞德急急掐断长出来的缝线，摸索找到新一瓶止血剂，准备填进伤口。但于里昂热一声不吭，用那只探进过后穴的手取走药瓶扔到一边。

“喂……不是与你无关，所以不存在吗？”

“为何要让药味打破心境？”

这回精灵的探入大胆得多，挤开抵抗的肠壁一拧，在桑克瑞德痛叫出声前，按住了那一点。

“咕——”

桑克瑞德一手反抓过去，意识却在另一端指出：于里昂热没有勃起。于里昂热只是在折腾而已。

他愣了下，而后发现自己疲累、不甘、烦闷。他腿打颤，腰也无力；他垂着头，不是不想抬起，而是抬不起；他眼皮沉重，视线模糊；他还觉得痛，到处都在痛。就拷问而言，许多条件都满足了，可在他快要倒下来前，于里昂热又会扶住他，掐着他的腰。身体一下沉，精灵的膝盖就会重重压上双囊，疼得男人直抽气，而于里昂热只向他的背压过来，舔舔耳背耳垂，那根舌头比体内搅动的手指乖巧，更像是在酷刑之余拉拢讨好，而桑克瑞德能好好控制的只有鼻息。

他艰难地问能不能等他缝完再做，精灵的答案则是事不关己的反问。

“不是什么都没有么。”

那语气太森冷，桑克瑞德忍不住撑起脸，拉高目光。

于里昂热就透着镜子伏在他肩后，穿过散开的发丝，等着他这么窥视。

那眼神属于“领路人”，运筹帷幄，且隐忍不屈。不管要承受什么责难，直达目的的誓言都绝不动摇的视线。

他在镜中的视线里掉落，下体狠狠一痛，身后却快感倒流。光用双臂撑住地面不够，可也不能将重心交给于里昂热，毕竟背后那人的怀抱更似牢笼；汗珠滴在双臂间混了血色，警示着他还不能乱动，不该失去对身体的控制力追随于里昂热搅弄后穴的节奏摆动。他困窘而为寻找出路费尽心力，好一会儿不知自己是否醒着，同时畏惧醒着的煎熬，而当他再回过神来，被抽插的地方濡出了水声。

刑讯的威力源于恐惧，桑克瑞德也对镜中的自己有同一种想法。他“知道些什么”、“隐瞒了什么”和“触犯了什么”而于里昂热定定锁着他的每一丝变化，指头反复碾磨前列腺，把强制挖出的性欲与困兽般的克制全当做加深恐惧的手段。桑克瑞德发出呻吟、抽噎和几句嘶哑失礼的咒骂，冒着失重倒下的危险抓握自己胸膛，接着猛烈一抖，唯一一根撑着上身不使他完全坐下的手臂衰败地弯曲。

他不慎抓中了被短剑刺中的地方。曾经他撞了大运，格斗家临死前刺出的袖剑伤得不深也被肋骨格住，脏器不曾受损而他用拔出短剑的方式给敌人制造恐惧威胁。而今他时运倒转，为自己那一刻狂放付出代价，虽然延迟了些但价值不减。

于里昂热顺势将手指插至指根，肠壁对容入物件做出判定，慌张地想要将它们挤出去。为此桑克瑞德本人比一个内脏更显无措，他要是选同意抵抗，就得独自面对身前硬挺昂扬，要是选放弃抵抗，自然正中于里昂热下怀。两个局面究竟哪个更糟，男人一时半会无法指出，因为被他抠坏了的剑伤还在等待援助，药也好针线也好魔法也好……

他呜咽了一声，蜷起脚趾，在下一次自我认知回归灵魂时，他注意到自己已半趴在地上，摆着腰臀，脸颊泡在一泊粉红色的液体里。

后来于里昂热一口否认自己在指尖附加了魔法，桑克瑞德也找不到证据。

【9】

可能说起来有点像争风吃醋，不过说还是得说的。

“我才是本国指派的监察官。”

桑克瑞德翻翻白眼，想想后补充：“所以我知道他是假的。”

这就不那么像争风吃醋了，于里昂热高高扬起的眉毛也放了下来，让他潜心用魔法给撕得糊涂不堪的伤口补救。

桑克瑞德难以让姿势保持优雅，身上一大块烂肉又一大块血污，还杂糅了一片稀稀拉拉的白浊，痛起来如同重新给按在砧板上切片又仿佛在锅子里腌渍，他还没失去意识，只能说是拜了于里昂热的固执所赐。

得到医者正儿八经的救治，男人才能清晰吐字，并暗暗埋怨于里昂热居心叵测，一点情面都不给。不过谁叫于里昂热就是这么重视整个事件的起源——

桑克瑞德没有办法让这个精灵族放弃。

“那家伙……准备还是很充分的。这个密令写在纸上，本该以通讯方式直接传到我这儿，而他作为经手人誊抄了一份，假扮成这道密令的监察官。这一点本国也有疏漏，已经发过来的加密通讯归档错了，弄得那家伙以为自己是半途截取，也不知道我其实已经先拿到了信息。”

“那么，在他前来艾欧泽亚找到我这期间……你作为这个密令的‘监察官’，并没有和我交流过。”

桑克瑞德抿起嘴，不过他气力全用在说话上，嘴巴抿了一秒就不得不松开，微微吐气。

“我还没考虑好怎么跟你说。”

“时间……真是很久啊。”

于里昂热取来镊子和小刀，重新清理惨不忍睹的软组织。男人仍躺在一地狼藉中，拽过破烂的外衣勉强御寒。不过他并不打算让于里昂热把自己挪到床上去，这时候的寒冷多少都能帮他点儿忙。

“要是给他得手就糟了，我的任务完不成，本国对组织的疑心也不会减轻。还好……上头的确要你的报告，不用担心他是给谁利用。”

“可能，桑克瑞德，可能……”

于里昂热擦了擦小刀，竖着刀尖剔除一丝不安分的死皮和伤口中不干净的织物。刀尖如小刺，拨动此时敏锐的痛觉神经。

“相比真相，我在意的是你的决定。”

“那有什么，处理掉咯。我没空押他回去，也不可能养着他等本国再派人来移送。况且他已有灭口的意图，那三个跟他一起来的家伙，没有一个是吃素的。”

精灵吹走刀尖挑出的东西，朝桑克瑞德乜了一眼。

“那我呢？”

“你……你就按你想的去办呗。”

“啊啊，是嘛。”于里昂热放下小刀手掌一拂，治愈的光权且充作缓慢纾解皮肉伤处的壁障，只等桑克瑞德的身体逐渐适应、接受和吸收它的力量再做缝合，“事关我人身安危，不与我相商而擅自犯险？”

“这哪叫擅自，你就当是另一个案子……”

于里昂热收起双手，端端正正地坐在男人身侧。他是想摆出一副严厉架势来，但不到一分钟，神情就失落下去。

“我不被信任，还是……”

“喂，不是。”

桑克瑞德眨动干涩的眼皮，嫌灯光过亮，却抬不动手臂。

“你帮个忙。”

他等于里昂热替他捡起右臂挡住双眼，又指使对方去拿新一瓶止痛药，趁于里昂热慢吞吞挪开的间隙，盘算好回答的用词。于里昂热严肃郑重对待关于那件事的一切，他也不想敷衍。

“我是这个密令的监察官，明白么？本来应该派无关人士来行使的监察职责落在我这里，意味着什么……”

男人侧下一分困倦的视线，悄悄投向背对着他的精灵。那背影在话音落下时凝固了，许久后才回报一声叹息。

END.


End file.
